Provide and operate a material preparation laboratory for the synthesis of varying amounts of materials, not readily available from other sources in the quantity and/or quality needed. Provide the pertinent assay and analytical data for all materials. Prepare data sheets and description of preparative methods for all materials. Provide itemized costs of development and preparation for each material. Deliver the materials, data sheets, preparative methods, and cost information in accordance with the instructions of the GPO. Procure, purify, and characterize substances from available sources. Perform stability, solubility, analytical studies, purifications, and/or characterizations of materials produced or procured by the Contractor or by the Government. Conduct stability or safety studies in the handling and storing of substances accepted as an assignment. Provide the necessary data to the GPO as a guide for the proper handling and storage of such substances.